


Wrestling

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [14]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Colby and Don get physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting messy

Originally Published: 09/29/06 

**Title:** Wrestling, Part 1

**Pairing:**

Don/Colby  


**Rating:** FRAO (NC-17)  


**Summary:**   Colby and Don get physical.  
Part 1 - Getting messy  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  
**Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
  
**Warnings: Lemon, M/M, Anal. Do not read if you are under 18. Read my other stories instead. ;)**

A/N:  For everyone that wondered what Don and Colby were doing while David and Charlie had all the fun!  This will be a two part story and is unbetad (I think my writing output overwhelmed my poor beta) so all errors are mine alone.

  


Don’s face slammed into the mat for what must have been the fiftieth time and he groaned.He slapped the mat in submission and felt the heavy body moving off of him.Not even bothering to get up, he turned his face from the mat and gasped, “Tell me again how this is supposed to help me?”

Colby sat on his knees next to him and grinned.“You obviously need more hand-to-hand practice.That suspect took you down way too easily.”

“He had a hundred pounds on me and was a semi-pro wrestler!”

“Excuses, excuses.”Colby shook his head.“Megan could have taken him out.”

“And you think grinding my face into the mat is going to help that?”

“You’re supposed to be learning the throws.”

“Not if every time I figure out a throw, you do a counter-throw,” Don grumbled.

“Force of habit.”

“Show-off.”

Colby smiled and shrugged, unable to dispute the claim.“Let’s try another grapple.”

Don nodded and got to his feet.He’d been a decent wrestler at Quantico, but couldn’t seem to get an edge on Colby.The other man was too fast, too strong.

They faced each other, knees bent and hands ready.Don moved first and Colby immediately met him, somehow ducking under Don’s hold and grabbing Don’s right knee.Lifting Don’s leg, Colby threw Don on his back, Colby’s left knee hitting the mat between Don’s legs, his right shoulder driving into Don’s chest.Don tried to free his right knee but Colby was still moving.Colby’s left knee locked around Don’s right thigh.His chest pressed against Don’s face, his hands controlling Don’s.

Colby shifted up, knees on both sides of Don’s torso.Grabbed Don’s left arm, he flipped himself onto his back.His legs closed around Don’s shoulder and Don’s arm was pinned between Colby’s thighs, his wrist against Colby’s collarbone.

Don felt his shoulder stretching uncomfortable and quickly slapped the mat.Colby released him and Don pulled his arm back.It slid along Colby’s crotch … and along a hard bulge in Colby’s shorts.Colby sucked in a sharp breath.

Rolling onto his knees, Don looked at Colby.Colby didn’t meet his eyes but climbed to his feet and went to wipe his face off on a towel.  


When he turned back to Don, Colby’s face was impassive.“How about a throw?” Colby said, “Let’s try Ushiro Ryoude Jime again.I’ll defend first.”

“Which one was that?” _Though it hardly makes a difference, since they all involve me landing face first..._

“It means you try a back two-arm choke.Come up behind me and try to get me in a full nelson hold.”

“Okay,” Don said and got to his feet.Rolling his shoulders, he came around behind Colby.Don was momentarily distracted by the sweaty T-shirt clinging to Colby’s muscular back. _Damn, he’s built …_

“Any time,” Colby said. 

Taking a deep breath, Don reached for Colby, attempting to reach under his armpits and lock his hands behind Colby’s head.Colby grabbed Don’s right arm with his left hand, turned slightly to his right, and drove his right shoulder up and over Don’s right arm.He locked his arm with Don’s and shifted his right leg backwards.

With a smooth motion, Colby dropped to his knee, twisting his body leftward, and Don was sailing through the air.He landed face first on the mat with an oof and Colby immediately pinned him there with his full body length.

Don slapped the mat, but Colby didn’t move off of him.Instead, Colby kissed the back of Don’s neck and ground his erect cock against Don’s ass.

“Granger!” Don gasped.

Colby’s hands slid down Don’s side and murmured, “Don’t tell me this doesn’t turn you on.”

There was no point in Don protesting since the thin shorts he was wearing did nothing to hide his own full erection.

“We can’t, not here,” Don said instead.They were alone in a closed practice room in the FBI’s gym, but there were people walking by in the hall and working out in the nearby weight room.

“What, you worried someone will walk in and find me fucking my boss?”

“It would mean both our jobs,” Don said, but could feel himself weakening.Grappling with Colby’s hard body had worked Don up to a smoldering heat.He had thought about asking if Colby wanted to go back to his apartment afterwards, but he didn’t think he could make it that far.With how he felt right now, he wasn’t sure that he could resist jumping Colby in the car.They’d never had sex without David around and Don really wanted to.

“Besides,” Don added, acknowledging he’d lost the argument.“What makes you think it would be you doing the fucking?”

“Because I’m on top?” Colby laughed.

“For now,” Don said and flipped him over.

Colby immediately flipped back over and they rolled across the floor, wrestling for hand holds and leg positions.Colby pinned Don down and nudged up Don’s T-shirt with one knee.Don tried to get to Colby’s shirt, but Colby held his arms fast.

Bending down, Colby sucked on Don’s right nipple.Don bit back a moan, remembering just in time where he was.That would not have sounded like wrestling.Or at least not the sort of wrestling that they were supposedly doing.

Don arched his back and Colby shifted his hands to stroke Don’s chest as he worked Don’s nipple.

Don took advantage of Colby’s distraction and hooked his arm underneath Colby’s right shoulder.He flipped Colby over onto his back and pounced on top of him.He tugged at Colby’s shirt and Colby obliged him by lifting up his arms so that Don could remove his shirt entirely.Don sat up and pulled off his own shirt.Don then slid his hands over Colby’s tanned muscular chest.He loved the solid bulk of Colby underneath him.Don could be as rough and physical as he’d always wanted to be without worrying about hurting his lover.

Leaning over, Don kissed Colby, his mouth demanding.Colby kissed him back just as hard, his fingers digging into Don’s hair and scalp.

Their mouths still joined, Don slid his body down Colby’s until he lay full length against him.Don ran his hands down Colby’s sides and ground his cock against Colby’s.He could feel the heat of Colby through his shorts, his cock a hot line of arousal against Don’s.Their sweaty bodies stuck and skidded together until Don thought he would go crazy if he didn’t get Colby naked right then.

Colby apparently felt the same since he wrapped his legs around Don and rolled him over.Don kept the motion going until he was on top again then he separated himself and rolled to his knees.Colby twisted around and also came up to his knees.

They smiled at each other, and Don wondered if Colby saw the same feral energy in his smile as he did in Colby’s.With one eye on the other man, Colby and Don took off their shoes and socks and set them on the edge of the mat.

They crawled cautiously towards each other, watching for angles, grips.Don waited for Colby to close this time and when Colby did, Don went for a wrist lock. However, Colby’s wrist wasn’t there anymore, instead Don found Colby’s left arm locked under his right and Colby’s right arm over Don’s left.Don remembered this being called the butterfly guard and that he was in trouble.

Don tried to pull away but Colby was already moving.Colby shifted his hips to the left and fell towards his right, throwing Don forward at an angle.Colby landed on his side, his left knee shoving Don’s right leg upwards.Don was forced onto his back and, with a smooth hip rotation, Colby swung his leg over to sit on Don’s chest.

Don started to move to dislodge Colby but then grinned and stopped.Colby might be on top, but his pelvis was close to Don’s head.Colby eyed Don, obviously unsure what to make of that grin.Don pried one arm out from Colby’s grip and reached for the waistband of Colby’s shorts.Colby didn’t protest when Don pulled the elastic down to expose Colby’s thick rigid cock.

Scooting Colby forward, Don took that ready cock into his mouth.Colby drew a shuddering breath and braced his hands above Don’s head, giving Don the perfect angle. Don held the base of Colby’s cock and proceeded to work Colby using every trick he knew.He sucked the head in and out, his lips tight around it.He nibbled on the sensitive ridge below the head.He licked it from base to head with the flat of his tongue.

All the while, Don kept his eyes locked with Colby’s, watching the flush rise in Colby’s fair skin, his tongue slide over his strong lips.Colby’s eyes narrowed to slits and his breath came faster.

Abruptly, he jerked out of Don’s mouth.Don licked his lips and smiled up at him. Without ceremony, Colby grabbed Don’s right leg and right arm and flipped him over.

Holding Don down with one arm, Colby peeled down Don’s shorts to his thighs.He spit and Don felt the hot liquid sliding between his asscheeks.Colby spit again then rubbed his thumb against Don’s asshole.A tingling flush crept across Don’s ass.

One of Colby’s large fingers pressed against Don’s asshole then slid inside.Don bit his lip to avoid crying out at the discomfort followed quickly by pleasure.A second finger joined the first one and warmed and stretched him.Colby stroked him with his fingers, careful to avoid Don’s hyper-sensitive prostate.When Don began loosening up, Colby pulled his fingers out and tugged Don’s shorts and underwear the rest of the way off.

Don made a half-hearted attempt to wiggle out of Colby’s grasp, but Colby held him tight.Don put his forehead down on the mat, spread his knees, and waited.

“Damn,” Colby snapped. “I don’t have any condoms.”

Don smiled over his shoulder at him. “I thought you were a boy scout.”

“Maybe there is—“

“Fuck me without one.”

Colby’s eyebrows raised.“Are you sure?” 

“We’ll take a good shower afterwards,” Don said impatiently.“Goddamnit, Granger, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’m gonna fire you.”

Colby laughed warmly. “Now there’s an interesting threat.”He spit several times on his hands and rubbed the moisture up and down his cock.He shifted his pelvis closer and Don closed his eyes, so he could concentrate his whole attention on the feel of Colby’s thick cock penetrating his intimate depths.

It was a little painful at first, since there was only spit to lubricate the way, but some pain seemed appropriate for the setting.Then Colby was all the way inside and Don breathed out in contentment.He never got tired of that sensation, the feeling of completeness that he didn’t know he’d missed all his life.

Then Colby started stroking and Don lost all coherent thought.He shoved his fist into his mouth to keep back the moans that welled up from deep inside him.Colby’s cock slid over Don’s prostate with just the right amount of pressure to keep it pleasurable without overwhelming him.Don dug his fingers of his other hand into the mat, his knuckles going white with the effort of staying silent.

Colby’s unhurried movements fueled the smoldering fire inside Don, spreading warmth across Don’s whole body.His own cock, imprisoned underneath him, throbbed hotly.With each stroke of Colby’s, Don’s cock was rubbed against the slick plastic mat, a mingled pain-pleasure sensation.

Stopping his motion, Colby slowly pulled out of Don.Don made a protesting sound.Colby rolled Don over and Don went easily, feeling like a doll in Colby’s strong hands.

Colby penetrated Don again and gathered his feet underneath him.  Don wrapped his legs around Colby’s hips.Colby slid his hands under Don’s ass and took a firm grip.Incredibly, the muscles bunched in Colby’s legs then he stood up, Don still welded to his pelvis.He propped Don’s shoulders against the wall and braced his own feet wide apart.Don was bent in a curve, his legs holding on to Colby, but most of his weight held up by Colby.Colby rotated his pelvis and began fucking Don with short, powerful strokes.Don pressed his head back against the wall and chewed on his lip.It was erotic, in its own way, to have to hold back his noise, to hear the little gasps from Colby as he also strained to say silent.Don couldn’t reach Colby’s shoulders so he clenched his hands around Colby’s where they held him.

Colby couldn’t spare a hand for Don’s aching cock so Don stroked it himself, in time to Colby’s thrusts.Colby began to speed up and Don followed suit, until Colby was hammering into Don and Don was jerking his own cock fiercely.

With a moan he couldn’t completely suppress, Colby exploded inside Don.Without the condom, Don felt every drop of Colby’s sizzling cum on the inside skin of his asshole.He bit his lip tight and his own orgasm burst out, his cock pulsing against his hand in time with the throbbing inside his ass.They pumped and rocked for a long endless moment.

Finally, Colby sank slowly to the floor, carrying Don with them.They lay there panting and grinning goofily at each other.

 


	2. Getting messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Colby and Don get physical.

Originally Published: 09/30/06 

**Title:** Wrestling, Part 2  


**Pairing:**

Don/Colby  


**Rating:** FRAO (NC-17)  


**Summary:**   Colby and Don get physical.  
Part 2 - Cleaning up  
Now complete!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  
**Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
  
**Warnings: Lemon, M/M, Anal. Do not read if you are under 18. Read my other stories instead. ;)**

A/N:  For everyone that wondered what Don and Colby were doing while David and Charlie had all the fun!  This is unbetad (I think my writing output overwhelmed my poor beta) so all errors are mine alone.

After a moment, Don groaned and crawled over to his bag.Pulling out his towel, he swiped ineffectually at the messes on and in his body.He balled up the towel and reached for his sweaty T-shirt.No one would notice another damp spot on his shirt.

“Now I really need a shower,” Don grumbled, then his eyes lit up.“I’ll need someone to soap my back.”

“I’m not sure there’s enough soap to clean you up,” Colby said.“But we can give it a try.”

Don laughed and pulled his clothes back on.Colby also made himself presentable.Don sniffed the air. _Hopefully the smell of sweat will cover the smell of sex._

They grabbed their respective gym bags and Colby put his hand on the doorknob.After one last glance around to make sure there was no signs left, Don nodded.Colby went out the door and Don followed several steps behind.They walked casually through the gym area, exchanging greetings with other agents.Don tried his best, but his eyes kept going back to Colby’s ass.

It was a relief when they reached the opposite side of the room and exited into the hall.The hall was empty so as they walked towards the men’s shower room, Don let his eyes rest on the sweet round shape of Colby’s ass.It moved under Colby’s thin shorts, more muscles rippling up and down Colby’s legs.Colby stopped and Don almost ran into him.Don looked up, flushing a little, and Colby grinned at him.

“Hurry,” Don mumbled.

Colby grinned wider and opened the door to the showers.

Thankfully, the FBI gym showers weren’t in one big communal area, but multiple smaller stalls, each about the size of a toilet stall.There was a gap between the door and the floor but Don was able to hang his towel so that it covered the gap. _Don’t want anyone looking in here and seeing two pairs of feet._ Luckily the stall partitions went all the way to the ceiling. _Though I doubt the builders had anything like this in mind._

Preparations complete, both men stripped quickly to their skin and tossed their clothes into two piles outside the shower.Colby turned to reach for the shower nozzle.With one long step, Don pressed Colby against the tile wall, his hands kneading Colby’s ass.

“I’m on top this time,” Don murmured in Colby’s ear.

Colby’s response was to lean his head against Don’s cheek and push himself back against Don’s body.Don reached around Colby and turned the shower on.Cold water rained down on both of their bodies, sluicing off sweat and cum residue.They both shivered but Don held them in place until the water began to warm up.

Don stretched out to the soap gel pump built into the shower wall.He squirted a generous dose into his hand and began lathering Colby’s chest.Colby leaned against him as Don slowly soaped Colby’s shoulders, chest and stomach then pulled Colby under the water to rinse off.Don reveled in the muscle and smooth skin under his hands.He pressed his own body against Colby’s back, ass and legs, wanting to feel Colby with every nerve ending he had.He licked the sweat from the back of Colby’s neck.

Reaching lower, Don found that Colby’s cock was already starting to reawaken.Don soaped that cock thoroughly, sliding his hand up and down the shaft.Colby braced his hands against the wall and exhaled raggedly.Don’s hands slid farther down and lathered Colby’s balls, enjoying the unique texture of them.Then Don moved his pelvis a little away from Colby and slid his hands slid around and up.His mouth still on Colby’s neck, Don’s soapy fingers found and massaged Colby’s asshole.

Colby’s breathing came a little quicker and Don reached for some more soap.He pulled Colby so that his ass was clear of the shower spray, though the water continued to pour down Colby’s face, chest and outstretched arms.

His fingers slick with shower soap, Don pressed one finger into Colby’s ass.Colby gasped then adjusted himself around the finger.Don slowly pushed deeper in, spreading soap along the sensitive walls.Circling his finger, he found the spot that made Colby quiver.He toyed with Colby’s prostate for a moment before pulling his finger back out and giving Colby a chance to catch a wet breath.

Not too much of a chance though, as Don then slid two soapy fingers past Colby’s tight ring and began stretching him, preparing him for a much larger invader.Before long, Colby was ready.Don pulled his fingers out and, for good measure, soaped his own rigid cock.He lined up the head of his cock and slowly pressed himself into Colby.He had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to avoid groaning loudly at the sheer pleasure of Colby’s ass.

Don moved their joined bodies so that the shower flowed down both of them.He pushed until he was buried to his balls inside Colby. 

“Yess,” Don murmured in Colby’s ear.

“Yes,” Colby agreed breathlessly.

Don pressed Colby up against the wall then began to move slowly.He thrust upwards, rocking up to his toes with each thrust, giving his calf muscles a workout.He entwined his fingers with Colby’s and pressed their hands to the wall.Water from the shower poured down their bodies, diverting around the many points where they were connected together.

His legs aching, Don stopped his motion and spread Colby’s legs farther apart, so that Don could rotate his pelvis instead.He also got a better angle and heard the muffled gasp that said he’d hit Colby’s prostate.

Don settled himself into that angle and moved with long smooth strokes.Colby groaned softly, a sound Don felt more than heard.

Leaning close, Don put his face into the water, bending his head to give himself a gap to breathe in.He drew a line of bites along Colby’s shoulders.Colby arched his neck and Don took the invitation and scattered bites up and down Colby’s thick neck.

Don pulled his right hand from its grip on Colby’s against the wall and pumped yet more soap.He reached down and took Colby’s hard cock in his slippery hand.

Now set, Don drove into Colby, his balls bouncing against Colby’s firm ass.He kept the hand around Colby’s cock still and just let his thrusts into Colby’s ass pump Colby’s cock in his hand.Don fastened his teeth on Colby’s left shoulder, water pouring down his face.Colby’s left hand, still pressed against the wall under Don’s left hand, began to tremble.

Don’s orgasm surged up from his toes and rushed down from his scalp.The two forces met and slammed through his balls and out his cock.He tightened his teeth on Colby’s shoulder, muffling the moans that surged through him on the waves of pleasure.He felt Colby’s cock pulse and heard Colby’s gasp and they pumped out their orgasms in primal rhythm.

Finally, Don needed to breathe and he unlocked his jaw and leaned his head back, out of the water.He gasped for air and heard the ragged breathing of Colby who had pressed his forehead to the tile wall.He held on to Colby cock until he felt it soften and fall from his hand, as his own cock slid out from the warmth of Colby’s ass.

He pried his left hand from Colby’s grip on the wall and staggered a little as he disconnected himself from Colby.He found the side of the shower stall and leaned against it.

Colby turned around and, staggering some himself, joined Don leaning against the stall.Don reached over and pulled Colby close, kissing him warmly.Colby leisurely kissed him back, his tongue slowly sliding over Don’s lips.

Colby left his lips and kissed his way to Don’s left ear.Colby murmured.“You still need a shower.”

Don stifled a laugh as Colby reached for the soap pump.Groggily, Don let Colby soap him down, paying special attention to Don’s still tingling cock and his previously fucked ass.Colby lathered up Don’s trembling legs and Don idly watched Colby, enjoying the line made by Colby’s bent head, down his neck and back, to his ass.Colby’s left shoulder had a red circle where Don’s teeth had marked him. _Mine_ that mark said and Don felt a warm delight.

Colby moved Don under the shower spray and rinsed him off.Don observed as Colby then cleaned himself from his cum and Don’s, making sure to rinse of the shower wall too.Don thought he could happily watch a naked Colby move around for hours. _In between bouts of sex, that is._

Both of their fingers were quite wrinkled by the time they turned off the shower.Colby stuck his head out the stall door to check the room.He wrapped a towel around his waist, nodded to Don then stepped out.Don let a moment pass then took his spare towel down from the door.It was soaked from the shower spray, just like the floor outside their stall was. _Guess we lost track of where the water was going._

Don wrapped the towel around his waist anyway and followed Colby to the lockers.Colby was already drying himself.Don couldn’t help staring as Colby slid on his jock-strap underwear.He dragged his eyes away and found Colby smiling at him.He shook his head to clear it and opened his locker.

Standing in his wet towel, Don eyed his first towel, stiff and sticky with cum.“Not gonna get very dry with these towels.”

With a flourish, Colby gestured to his locker where there was a small pile of spare towels.

“Boy scout,” Don laughed.

Colby grinned. “Though maybe not as prepared as I thought.”

“We managed.”Don said lightly, grabbing a towel from the pile and drying himself.He turned to his locker, pulled out his clothes, and began reassembling himself into an FBI agent.As he automatically put on pants, buttoned his shirt, attached his sidearm, Don watched Colby do the same.Not much that clothes could do, though, to hide that incredible body.

_That body …_ Don thought of all the things he hadn’t yet done tonight.He wanted to lick that sweet ass, dig his fingers into those thick muscular shoulders, suck Colby off until he exploded in Don’s mouth.They needed to go somewhere where he could make Colby scream in pleasure. _My apartment._

Impulsively, Don leaned close to Colby.“Come home with me tonight.”

“Up for more?” Colby said softly, his voice carrying happy surprise.

Glancing down at his body, Don said, “Not yet, but eventually.”He straightened up and returned to tucking in his shirt.

Don hardly even admitted to himself that what he really wanted was to sleep in Colby’s strong arms.To wake and make love and sleep again.

“Good thing tomorrow’s Saturday,” Colby grinned. He leaned over and for Don’s ears only said, “Because we may never get out of bed.”

Don’s heart lifted.He picked up his bag and led the way out to the parking garage.He hoped it would be a very long, very noisy weekend indeed.

  



End file.
